Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a wear management method of a semiconductor device.
Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include a plurality of memory blocks for storing data and a circuit group for performing erase, program and read operations on the memory blocks, and a control circuit for controlling the circuit group
A plurality of memory cells are included in the respective memory blocks. Electrons move between a substrate and the memory cell whenever erase operations or program operations are performed. Therefore, when the erase and program operations are repeated, the memory cells may be degraded,
Accordingly, the memory blocks, which have a great cycling number, have greater wear than that of the memory blocks with lesser cycling number. The cycling denotes a single performance of the erase and program operations. Reliability of the memory blocks having greater wear is degraded more than the memory blocks having relatively lesser wear, so that it is necessary to manage wear of the semiconductor device.